Candy Bag
|Date Added = 30 October, 2016|Reborn Proof = Yes|image = Candy Bag.png|Source (long) = |ItemSize = 2x4 units|Effects = The multiplier is 50,000 times your life amount and then times the amount of evil pumpkins you have collected.|BuyValue = Can't Buy|SellValue = Can't Sell|Life required = |PPperOre = 50 RP/60 ores|Old Source = Break the Mega Pumpkin in part III and II of the Halloween 2016 and 2019 events.|Creator = Frenzzyy|Reborn Proof = Yes|Sacrifice Proof? = Yes|Original Submission Name = Candy Bag|Original Description = Its supposed to look like a trick or treat bag I really couldn't see anywhere I can put any other detail. its a cell too!}} "Inside the mega pumpkin you found: a bag full of all the evil pumpkins you've collected during the 2016 Halloween Event!" Overview The Candy Bag is a Collectible-tier cell furnace released in part III of the Halloween 2016 event. To get this, you must find and smash the huge evil pumpkins. They spawn rarely, but are easy to find. They also award you a spooky box. These rewards can be collected as many times as you smash the huge pumpkin. Using Spitfire Iron Mines on this is a good way to make billions and also a good way to make research points, as it gives 50 research points per 60 ores. Trivia * The multiplier is based on how many evil pumpkins you have smashed and what life you are on. * The Mega Pumpkin is slightly rarer than a diamond box, but are easily visible. * The amount of pumpkins you have smashed is shown on the inside of the cell. Take note that a Mega Pumpkin only counts as 1 pumpkin despite its name and size. * This is the second item in which it gets more powerful depending on how many consumables the user collected, the first being Twitchite Mine. * This cell quickly outclasses the Nature's Grip when enough pumpkins have been smashed. It could even (in theory) outmatch the Cell Particalizer eventually. ** After smashing 300 pumpkins, this will outclass the Thingamajig and The Fracture. ** For the Candy Bag to trump the Cell Particalizer, one needs to be at a high life value and having collected loads of evil pumpkins. *** At life 1, the Candy Bag needs a whopping 100 million pumpkins to trump the Cell Particalizer. * More than one Mega Pumpkin can spawn at one time. However, they do despawn. * A message in the chat will appear ("A massive evil pumpkin has been spotted!") when a Mega Pumpkin spawns. Another message also appears when someone destroys the Mega Pumpkin ("name destroyed the Mega Pumpkin!"). * This is the second item which can be obtained by means of completing an event-based objective, the first being Pumpkin Hero. * After getting over 1 thousand pumpkins, the counter does not display "1K" like the money and RP counters. Instead, it lists the numbers as "1001", "1002", etc. ** This might be done to list the exact number of evil pumpkins one has collected. * This is one of the few items that kept its submission name. Category:Cell Furnace Category:Furnace Category:Collectible Category:Halloween Event 2016 Category:Currently unobtainable Category:Reborn-Proof Category:Multiplier-Changing Furnaces Category:Miner's Haven Submission Category:Small Category:Halloween